Acrylic acid derivatives are widely used for materials of water-absorbing polymers, materials of acrylic resins as a substitute for inorganic glass for use in window materials for buildings and vehicles, coverings for lighting equipment, lantern signs, road signs, daily necessities, office supplies, crafts, windscreens of watches, and the like, and acrylic resin coating materials. Fluorine-containing acrylic derivatives are useful as synthetic intermediates of pharmaceuticals (e.g., antibiotics), synthetic intermediates for sheath materials of optical fibers, synthetic intermediates of coating materials, synthetic intermediates of semiconductor resist materials, and monomers of functional polymers.
Examples of known methods for producing an acrylic acid derivative include a method of producing an acrylic acid derivative by oxidizing isobutylene or propylene, and a method of producing an acrylic acid derivative using ethylene, propyne, or the like as a starting material using a transition metal catalyst.
To produce a fluorine-containing acrylic acid derivative, Patent Document 1 discloses, for example, a method of reacting a 2-fluoropropionic ester with a nitrogen-bromine-bond-containing brominating agent in the presence of a radical initiator, and Patent Document 2 discloses a process for converting a 3-halo-2-fluoropropionic acid derivative to a substituted 2-fluoroacrylic acid derivative in the presence of at least one kind of base and at least one kind of polymerization inhibitor.